The Downfall of Us All
by YouStillHaveAllOfMyHeart
Summary: This is a story, based on the last of us, but contains no characters that are in the story. These characters are all OC's. The fireflies and zombies, such as clickers are still in the story, but the characters such as Ellie and Joel, are not included. A summary of the story will be in the introduction chapter. Thanks for checking this out!
1. Introduction

The Introduction:

Summary: Abby's dream was to be a FBI agent ever since she was a young teenager. She always wanted to save someone, to be a hero. Her dreams were soon crushed when an outbreak occurred, an epidemic that not only surfaced through the United States, but the whole world. Now her goal is to survive. With her partner Gerard, she fights her way through the struggles they face. Men with grudges, girls with over obsessions, infected, name it. She couldn't even imagine what she would do being without Gerard, but what will happen when she meets someone who will change the course of everything?

Character Descriptions:

Abigail Johnson: Originally from the state of New York, Abigail came to Boston in search of life. Now living in Quarantine 51, she dwells in an apartment with her partner Gerard. The two have been partners for almost four years, and show many interests in one another, though neither are one to act on it besides the occasional flirtation. Abigail being an only child, was alone after her father was deceased during the beginning of the apocalypse on their way to Boston. Her mother who died during child birth years before the infection began, died when Abby was only seven years old, along with her baby brother, Evan, whose lung collapsed shortly after he was conceived. On the road to Boston, her father Kevin was shot down by the fireflies, as he was part of the government who was hunting them. Though Kevin posed no threat to them as he was just trying to get his sixteen year old daughter to safety, they still slaughtered him causing Abigail's hatred for the fireflies to arise. Getting her as well with a knife to her throat, she managed to yank herself free, causing the knife to deeply cut her cheek leaving a long slim scar, a scar which makes her unmistakable when others are trying to identify her. Abigail has dark chocolate colored hair with very pale skin and emerald colored eyes. She is well known around the quarantine zone, as she knows how to get her way. She is unafraid of death, and often distrusts those who associate with her. Her heart became hardened from two years of being completely alone until Gerard entered her life, and now he is trying to fix the girl who had been left so broken.

Gerard Ambrose: Abigail's partner. He was born in California, and came to Boston in search of refuge as well, wanting to get away from the over-crowded California which was one of the areas where the infection spread the most quickly. Barely making it out, Gerard was also left alone, but unlike Abby became appreciative of his life and thankful for what he did have left, a small pack of supplies, his camera, and a picture of him with his parents. Before the apocalypse, Gerard wanted to be an artist, to work with all kinds of art, photography being his major. He loved to capture the moment, and make memories that he could always cherish. He was very compassionate in everything he did, being the star of the of his town's baseball league, earning a scholarship that was going to take him to college, of which he was going to the Academy of Art in San Francisco. Gerard's first instinct is to help anyone in need, and was helping his mother through treatment of her breast cancer after his father left them when he was young by working any jobs he could get when he was younger. His mother passed away after her cancer resurfaced after about two years of chemo therapy. He is a one year older than Abby, and has light brown hair with tanned skin; his eyes are a hazel color, with small bluish rings around his pupils. He stands at about five foot, eleven inches, and is built with six pack abs.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I'll add more character descriptions when I get farther in the story! I hope everyone likes it! 3


	2. Chapter 1: The New Shipment

Chapter 1: The New Shipment

Abby laid on the couch, waiting for Gerard to awaken. They had a long day ahead of them. Their shipment was ready and they had to retrieve it from their supplier. He had been providing them with supplies for quite some time now, as they provided him with their services. Some close encounters with men with guns, infected, and even military had been only half the things they had experienced while working with Max. It was a dangerous job, but it quickly stocked them on ammo, food, and water, sometimes if they were lucky even pills. These supplies could be traded as well, allowing them to obtain ration cards, which was the basic money within the quarantine zone.

Gerard exited his bed room sleepily, and she gazed back at him hearing him approach her. "You're up early," he said gazing at his partner sprawled across the couch. "No, you're just up late, as usual." The female answered with slight irritation in her voice as she sat up. "Today's the day, the exchange is being carried out at 9:30 and it's already 9. You know how Max loves it when we're late," Abby snarled at him. Gerard shot her an amused glance. "Oh don't get your lacy panties in a bunch Abigail, we'll be fine," he said smoothly, drawing the words out. She scoffed, grabbing her hair in frustration. "You just don't get it do you? God you're impossible," she said quietly. Gerard laughed now, entertained with his companion's anxiety and irritation. "No, I get it perfectly fine. You're just overthinking and worrying too much. Max has never been disappointed with us before, and if you honestly were so worried, you would have gotten me up earlier." "Well I-…" Abby retreated, clearly thrown off guard. "Ah, that's what I thought… Anyway." Gerard stood up. "I'll get dressed then we can go, okay?" Abby sighed, watching Gerard make his way to the bathroom. "Fucking idiot."

Soon Gerard exited the bathroom, his backpack strapped on him, his tight clothes accenting his body. His muscles were toned as him and Abby stayed in top shape, and she looked him over, admiring him. She nodded once in appreciation, and turned smugly. "You ready now beauty queen?" She said sarcastically with a smirk. Gerard looked at her, a goofy grin plastered on his face. "You really know how to make a guy feel special, don't you Abs?" He said, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, especially when that douche is my partner." "And your best friend," Gerard stated, semi annoyed at her sarcastic attitude. All he wanted was her to show him some kind of feeling. He had loved her for years now, and she had never showed him anything. Sometimes he even doubted she was capable of feeling, but Abby always seemed to prove his doubts wrong on previous occasions. He just wished she'd do it this time.

Gerard remained silent now, going towards the door. "Hey, you okay?" Abby said, grabbing his arm lightly. Gerard turned to face her, looking into her dark emerald colored eyes, his pale blue ones sad. "I just… I don't know, never mind," he said quietly. Abby frowned, and released his arm. As he looked at her, he debated what he wanted to do. She had to know he had feelings for her, didn't she? Wasn't he obvious? She just didn't care. That was probably the case. Wasn't it? The thoughts of kissing her ran through his mind, and he looked at his feet unsure of himself. Abby stared at him, confused. "What are you thinking about?" She mused. Looking over her body, finally meeting her face, taking it all in, Gerard just couldn't fight it anymore. Stepping forward he quickly grasped her face, cupping her cheeks in his hands and placing his lips on hers, kissing her gently. Sadly, it was over as quick as it began, as she pulled away startled. "Gerard what the hell are you doing?" She said, her hands against her lips, her eyes darted at him. "Better to ask forgiveness than permission," he said quietly. His confidence melted away as she reacted to him. "Look, we have to go," she said, turning toward the door and walking out of it. Gerard watched her exit and sighed. "Better to do it now, then regret never doing it at all. After all, I never know if both of us will come back alive."

Abby walked down the street flustered. How could he do this? He was her partner, not her boyfriend. She trusted him with everything, including her life, but she didn't need this distraction. It had taken years for her to build this trust for him, and now he was doing this? Trying to over step the boundary that had been clearly marked? One slip and they could be dead at any moment. If one was to get down in the field, the other would need to be ready to fly, not fight. How could they be together? Even if she did possess feelings for him, it just wouldn't work. It couldn't. Right? She let loose a loud sigh releasing her breath, and turned to peer at Gerard. He was glancing at her, but quickly turned away when her eyes met his. She shook her head, frustrated at his reaction. He couldn't avoid it now. It happened, and it couldn't change. Finally reaching the familiar border to the outer lands beyond the wall, she turned to him. "Can we just…forget this?" She said quietly, not meeting his eyes. Gerard looked at her, appalled. How could she just say this to him? She obviously didn't feel the same about him. She hated pushing him away but she needed to for his own safety, or so she believed. "Yeah, whatever," Gerard said pushing past her, moving the large board covering their exit hole. Abby followed silently, regret flooding through her.

They walked for what seemed like hours, but were only minutes, through their silence until they reached the small opening to the sewer. Going down there was second nature to them. After all, they had to retrieve their gear. Their vests, guns, ammo, everything was down there, except for the few supplies in their packs. They couldn't be seen bringing those such things into the barricade. They'd be killed. Gerard leaned down opening the sewer hatch for Abby, looking at her silently. She stopped to look at him as well. "Thanks," she said, before jumping down, her voice holding a small hint of gloom. He quickly followed, closing the hatch as he reached the bottom. Abby walked over to the table, searching it, and around it. "Gerard… Where's our shit?" "What?" Gerard said walking over to her, looking at the table top. "It-It's not here," she muttered, her voice angry. Gerard flipped the table over, checking under it. "Shit," he muttered. "You know who did this right…" Abby said, her voice rising. "I'm going to kill her." Gerard sighed, knowing exactly who it was. "Alice…" He said, almost silently. The female had been obsessed with him for longer than he could remember. Numerous times she had come to him at her request of being with him, but he constantly ignored it. He wanted nothing to do with the petite female. She was but of a nuisance to him. He pitied her. For years, she had been trying to win his affections, like he was trying to win his partner's though she used much stranger methods, and could not take no for an answer. She was used to getting her way with men, and that annoyed Gerard to no end. He resented her, and half hoped what Abby said was true. "We'll have to get our packs after the transaction," Abby said, standing up. "We have no time to burden ourselves with this now." Gerard nodded, sighing. Abby turned ready to leave, but stopped, leaving a hand out to help up Gerard. He smiled slightly and took her hand, not releasing it even when he was up. She did nothing to stop him, and their fingers remained intertwined as they walked.

Reaching the end of the sewer, Abby proceeded to get on Gerard's shoulders to unbolt the exit hatch. After doing this she lifted herself up, and pulled up Gerard alongside her. He smiled, leaning forward. "I'm so glad I met you," he whispered. Abby's eyes widened, and she quickly looked away from him, saying nothing. Gerard laughed, looking at her face which appeared flustered. He had always been one to flirt with his partner, and usually she returned it to him. There had always been sexual tension between them, but he had never over stepped the boundaries until now. There had been a time when they had both been drinking, but he didn't want to think about it. After all she didn't even know and that's why he regretted it, but during the time they had been with each other that night she had told him she loved him and drunk words were sober thoughts weren't they? Abby turned to him, her face hard. "Well?" She said harshly. Gerard looked at her, his eyebrow raised. "Well?" She rolled her eyes. "We have a job to do you know." He smiled at her smugly, "Always one for work, everything about the job," Gerard answered, aggression building in his tone. Abby heard his aggression and turned around to face him, her eyes holding frustration. "Well what the fuck do you want to focus on?! We're in the middle of an apocalypse Gerard, it is life or death here; we're doing this to survive!" She screamed at him. "Well maybe all I wanted was for you to stay true to what you told me!" Gerard recoiled back. "What are you talking about?" Abby said, her voice still not decreasing in volume. Finally Gerard gave in, retreating. "Nothing," he said quietly. Abby faltered for a moment, looking at Gerard, observing his features. "Look…" She started. "Save it," Gerard answered, remorse in his voice, "We've got a job to do," he said, pushing past her.

Abby sighed, feeling even more regretful then before. Things just weren't going right for them today. She loved him, she always had. Ever since they met and became partners almost four years before. When they met, they had almost killed each other. They had both been exploring outside the barricade of the quarantine area 51 zone. Thinking he was infected, she had jumped him, almost stabbing one of her shivs through his unguarded throat. He had quickly reacted and grabbed her wrists, releasing the shiv, only to see a frightened girl staring back at him. She had been 18 at the time. Now almost 22, Abby could easily take down Gerard using her charms against him. They trained together every day, keeping their fitness thriving. Before the infection had begun, Abby had wanted to go into law enforcement, specifically the FBI. She had been set on it since she was thirteen. When the epidemic hit in 2013, her age being 16, she gave up on her dream knowing now the only thing she needed to do was survive.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I know, it probably won't get that many views due to its lack of characters from the actual game, but anyway those of you who read it, thank you so much! I've never really written and shown people before, so please don't critique _too_ hard. 3 Thank you again!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any content from the video game The Last of Us, or any of the characters mentioned that originate from the game.**


	3. Chapter 2: A Close Encounter

Chapter 2: A Close Encounter

Her father, oh how she missed him. He had been in law enforcement, a member of the Federal Bureau of Investigations. He was her hero. He had taken care of her ever since her mother had passed away, along with her baby brother Evan. She had passed during child birth, and her brother of a collapsed lung not long after. Every time she had needed something, he had been there. Whether it was her first break up, or her first stride into womanhood, he had been there to guide her every step of the way. The only person she could trust with anything, her life dwelled in his hands. Now he was gone. So why wasn't she dead as well? Because she had found something to fight for. That bastard who took everything away from her, oh what she would do to see him dead, and one day she would make it happen. While escaping from New York, on their way to Boston they had encountered a small group of the Fireflies. Seeing her father as a threat, they shot him down, killing him right before her eyes. They then proceeded to grab her, and try to slaughter her as well, though she got away, leaving a long slim scar along her face from the knife of her attacker.

Abby stood there, stuck in a haze, daydreaming about her past. Gerard stopped, looking at her. "Hey," he said pointedly. Unresponsive, Abby stood there, staring at nothing. Gerard frowned waving his hand in front of her face. Quickly she reentered reality and looked at him. "What?" Gerard smiled, and shook his head. "I'm sorry, who's taking a long time now?" He said sarcastically. "Oh sorry," Abby muttered and began walking again, brushing past. Gerard watched her and shook his head again, still smiling and began walking after her.

As they walked past the abandoned houses and down the overgrown road, Abby's mind continued to drift. Gerard tried a few times to get her attention but failed, so instead he gave up and continued to walk. As they passed a shady house which was overrun and wild with trees, Gerard stopped and grabbed Abby, throwing her down against a car. "Gerard what the fu-?!" Abby squealed. Gerard hastily covered her mouth, shushing her silently. Abby stared back at him with wide eyes. Groaning could be heard from a short distance from them in the direction of the house. Gerard listened intently trying to pinpoint the location of the infected nearby. Abby's body was trembling in his arms as she looked up at him. Quickly leaning up, she brushed her lips against his, surprising Gerard. Gerard's eyes broadened and his arms brought her closer to him as he kissed her firmer, holding her body steadily. Her arms went slowly around his neck as she pulled herself higher up to meet his lips, smiling against them. Suddenly, a clicking noise echoed through the area. Abby rapidly pulled away, nervously looking around them. Gerard still holding her, propped up on his knees searching through the knocked out windows of the car.

A small group of clickers could be seen about 25 yards from where they were standing. "There's five of them," Gerard whispered to her. "Two can be easily avoided, but the other three are right in our path," he continued. "Beyond this, I can see some runners up the ridge. How many shivs you got?" Abby opened her pack. "Three," she answered, rummaging through it. "Good, I've got two, you can take two of the clickers out, I got the other, then you can have one of my shivs," Gerard said with a small smile looking into her eyes. His hand still remained on her lower back, supporting her sturdily. Abby continued looking at him for a moment then slid out of his arms getting to her feet. Gerard got to his feet as well and moved around the car slowly, crouching. Following him, Abby moved swiftly and silently.

As they approached the first clicker, they separated, Gerard heading for the next. Looking at each other, they prepared themselves, before simultaneously piercing the necks of the infected in front of them. Gurgling they fell limp in the arms of the nervous humans, who placed them carefully against the ground. Hearing the struggle, one of the other infected branched off to investigate. Moving little by little, Abby edged around it until she was behind the unsuspecting infected. Lunging into the air she shivved it, killing it instantly before darting into shelter behind a pillar. They had to cut through an old parking lot to reach the fence leading into the next town. Gerard already ahead of her began dispatching other infected, suffocating the runners and shivving the remaining two clickers. Catching up to him, Abby stood for a moment, looking into the dark crumbling lot. The structure had four floors and used to branch off into a large business complex before the outbreak began. After seeing how many were already dwelling on the outside near the housing establishments, Abby could only imagine how many were within the walls of the closed off lot. Gerard and her had never ventured this way before but she knew it was a faster way, whether it was worth the risk was yet to be decided.

"Ready?" Gerard said looking at her. Confidence and faith were in his eyes. He trusted Abby with everything he had. His whole being was hers to have; he just wished he could have her as well. Abby nodded to him, saying nothing as she began her journey into the depths of the lot. Gerard took much caution as he followed her, staying close. He had always been protective of Abby, ever since they had met. She meant everything to him. After everything they had been together he had some sense that she felt the same but she never showed it, so he could only hope. Abby turned, seeing Gerard beside her. He was looking intently around, focused on their surroundings, no doubt fearful of her well-being. Gerard always had been like her protector, hadn't he? He was always there for her, no matter what. In a way, he reminded her slightly of her father and she admired that about him. She wondered if Evan were still alive, would she have been as great of a guardian as Gerard or her father. To protect someone, to save someone's life, that had been one of her goals when she was to become an agent, but again, that was over now.

They walked through the lot together silently, both wary and alert, listening for any sort of presence other than their own. Moaning and wailing could be heard echoing through the lot. The echoes could easily throw off their judgment on the position of the zombies, though they had been training for years on focusing their hearing distance and could almost easily pinpoint the directions of each moans origination. As Abby suspected, there were many corpses in the area, though if Gerard and her were careful, they could be easily avoided. The zombies were in a dormant state but if provoked by any loud noise they would become roused, endangering the lives of both of them. Gerard took Abby's hand, pulling her. "This way," he whispered, heading towards a long tractor trailer. Helping her up onto the front of the truck, Gerard waited for Abby to lift him up as well. This would get them safely through, the trailer was long and extended through a decent amount of the lot. He was sure they could find more vehicles to climb on as well, leaving them home free. Abby's hand dangled over the edge of the trailer as she proceeded to assist Gerard. Getting on the trailer Gerard viewed around, now trying to add to his forming plan. Seeing another trailer in the lot, he pointed it out to Abby. "There," he said, carefully moving down the length of the trailer. "After we get on that one, we'll only be a few yards away from the exit," Gerard said quietly as they advanced. Abby nodded back to him, and Gerard proceeded to get onto a car parked next to the trailer, using it to get back on the ground before soundlessly ensuing toward the next tractor trailer. Again lifting her up onto the truck, Gerard waited for her. As Abby turned around ready to assist Gerard again she stepped through the windshield of the truck, the loud noise of the breaking glass sounding through the air. As if on cue, the infected came to life again, no longer in their dormant state.

Abby's eyes widened as she realized what she had done. Picking rubble up off the top of the truck, she began to toss it, trying to throw off the zombies in any way she could. Gerard hastily picked up a broken board at his feet. "Abby focus on me not them! Don't worry about them!" He said, reaching his arm up, ready to be lifted, his other arm taking a swing at one of the infected charging him. Gerard's voice was urgent, and for once, he sounded afraid. Fumbling to grab his hand, Abby frantically reached for him. Grabbing ahold of her hand Gerard made his way up, Abby pulling as hastily as she could, falling onto her rear. "Good job," Gerard said, gently placing his hand on Abby's back. The infected scattered around, running and wailing. They knew someone was in their presence and it was only a matter of time before they found what they were searching for. Abby gazed down at her leg that had broken through the windshield. Small streaks of crimson rolled down her ankle and onto the trailer and her shoe, leaving stains.

Suddenly a loud reverberation broadcasted through the room, announcing the presence of a new foe. Coming from the shadowy portion of the lot, a much larger threat appeared. The disgruntled distorted figure approached the area, knowing exactly where they were. Its bulky size made the creature move sluggishly, though that still did not decrease the threat it imposed. Abby watched it attentively with wide eyes, trying to collect herself, and force herself up. The creature removed pieces of its flesh, throwing a ball of spores which dispersed on impact, making a cloud. "Bloaters, the fourth and final stage of the infected," Abby said quietly, not taking her eyes off the creature. "Also the most deadly!" Gerard said desperately, grabbing Abby's hand pulling her to her feet. They ran along the trailer, Abby struggling to keep up, as the Bloater began to close in on them. "Get down, get down!" Gerard yelled as they trailer sank with the new weight of the Bloater. Jumping down, Abby landed on her feet, her ankle almost giving under her. Gerard hurdled next to her, grabbing her arm and putting it around his shoulder while he ran for the exit. The Bloater bellowed falling behind, and the runners chased after the two. Reaching the fence of the exit, Gerard hurriedly put Abby down on the ground and slammed close the fence gate. The runners collided with the fence, snarling and spitting like rabid animals. A chain was wrapped around the poles of the gate as if it was once used to seal off the exit and Gerard quickly locked it, careful of the violent beings in front of him. No longer worried about the infected behind the gates Gerard took a second to smile at Abby before picking her up to her feet and carrying her away, still hearing the snarling of the corpses they were leaving behind.


	4. Chapter 3: Lashing Out

Chapter 3: Lashing Out

"That was close," Gerard said setting Abby down. Too close for comfort. They had never had that close of an encounter with a Level 4 infected before. With the coming of the Bloaters, you could definitely see how long the infection had been active. They were the final stage. They had been around so long that the fungus actually developed into a sort of armor, causing Bloaters to be highly dangerous in comparison to any of their other foes; therefore it was best to avoid any contact with one.

Gerard sighed and looked down at his partner. She was looking back up at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry…" She whispered back at him, turning away. She had endangered Gerard's life and he still pulled her through to safety, even when he could have left her behind. Gerard gently brought his fingers under her chin and turned her to face him. Upon his face was a sincere, forgiving smile. "Don't worry about it," He said with a small laugh, "You're the one who got hurt, not me. I should be the one apologizing." Gerard would be the one to make a joke at a time like this Abby thought to herself. No matter how many times they got into a life threatening situation, Gerard would always have a positive thought on the matter after it was dealt with.

Abby sighed, rolling her eyes at Gerard's optimism. "I'm fine," she said quietly, standing up. Gerard shook his head. That was Abby, always trying to play the tough girl. The indestructible independent female who didn't need help from anyone. Taking her hand, he waited for her to turn to him. "You know, everyone needs help sometimes." Abby rotated to face him, a frown on her face. She was ashamed she couldn't handle herself back there, and Gerard knew it. He gave her a sympathetic look as she chastised him with her gaze. "You didn't need to save me," she mumbled. Gerard's smile immediately fell to a frown. "And then what? Let you die back there?" His voice was angry that she would even think such a thing. "I deserved whatever was coming to me. It was my fault," she recoiled pointedly.

Gerard's hand reached up to her cheek, holding it in his palm. He gazed into her eyes miserably, his feelings getting the best of him. "Abby I don't think you quite understand. We're _partners_. I would never let you get hurt, I couldn't. You just," He turned away from her, his hand still holding her cheek. "You don't understand…How much you mean to me," Gerard muttered quietly. "Gerard you're mumbling, I can't understand you," Abby said with a glum tone to her voice. She knew she had hurt his feelings one way or another. Gerard brought his hands to his sides and began clenching his fists, unable to take the pain of his thoughts. If he had lost her, what would he have done? He never would have forgiven himself. To lose his most precious possession, his most trusted friend, the love of his life. Even if she didn't return his feelings now, there was no definite in what the future would bring. He could never let her go, even if there was no hope left on their side, even if it seemed the whole universe was against them, he would still give his all to protect her, and now she was questioning if he would abandon her due to a mere encounter with a Bloater? No, he couldn't stand for that. It was like a punch in the face to him.

Abby searched Gerard's face, awaiting his response. His face contorted as he became lost in his thoughts, pain was evident in his eyes. Suddenly he turned to her, a wounded, outraged appearance on his face. "I said, you just don't understand!" He roared. Abby's eyes widened as she was taken aback by his reaction. Falling onto her rear, she shuffled away from her livid partner. She had never seen Gerard angry before, not at her and it honestly frightened her. "Gerard!" she said frantically, unknowing of how to calm him. Fists still clenched, he looked at her with narrow eyes. He knew he shouldn't be acting this way towards her, but he couldn't just let her pretend that she was untouchable any longer. He wanted her to know how each action she made had a harsh effect on him, the good and the bad. Her thinking that he would abandon her had made him feel like his heart was being ripped out of his chest. He couldn't take it. Hot tears brimmed Gerard's eyes as he looked at her. He loved her so much it hurt him. It made him feel weak in the heart, crazy in the mind; he couldn't even describe the things she did to him. He just wanted to be good enough for her; after all, he thought she was perfect for him.

Abby's face held worry as she stared at Gerard. She wanted to just run to him and hold him, but his anger was keeping her away. She had never openly admitted she had feelings for Gerard, she just didn't know how. Ever since the passing of her father, she had had a hard time dealing with her emotions. She had tried to harden herself over the years, initiating her to become emotionless, but when she had met Gerard he broke through that barrier causing her to feel things she hadn't for a very long time and that was something she just didn't want to admit to herself, let alone someone else.

Gerard's chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. He was done dealing with this right now. They were on a time constraint and had to get to Max for the shipment. He turned away from his startled partner trying to regain his control on the situation at hand. He felt regret for what he had done. He had never yelled at her, no matter how angry she managed to make him. She just acted so dense sometimes, and this time he cracked. Suddenly Gerard felt arms around his waist and he looked down to see a trembling Abby with her face in his side. She was quiet small in comparison to him he realized. She being only about 5'4", standing next to him who was a good 5'11", there was a pretty distinct difference. He couldn't help but forgive her instantly. Smiling he placed his hand on her head, running his fingers through her smooth hair. She was mumbling into his clothes. He laughed quietly, lifting up her chin. Her eyes were firmly closed. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" She kept repeating, tears dripping down her cheeks as she kept her eyes tightly shut. It was amazing to him how she could appear as such a child when she was only a mere year younger than him. He himself was almost 23 now. Unable to contain his quiet laughter, he looked away from her. Abby frowned hearing his laughter, and looked up directly at him. "What's so funny?" She was becoming irritated. Gerard turned back to her. "Nothing," he said with a smile before taking control of her lips.

Abby's eyes widened as Gerard proceeded to kiss her. She didn't know whether to ravish in it or to pull away. If she was honest with herself, she wouldn't mind staying with him like this forever, but she knew that wasn't a possibility. Not here, right in the middle of the outside world, beyond the protection of the quarantine zone. When Abby did not pull away from him, Gerard took that as an invitation. He picked her up holding just under her upper thighs, balancing her against his body, never breaking the kiss. Their kiss slowly built in intensity, as Abby's thighs tightened around Gerard's waist making it easier for her to maintain her position on him. The passion being shared between them was something neither of them had ever experienced before. Gerard quickly reached for something to steady them and grasped a small fence. He began pushing Abby's back into it as he pressed his body harder against hers. Reveling in his touch, Abby's head went back into the fence as she bit her lip, closing her eyes in pure ecstasy. Seizing the opportunity, Gerard moved his kisses down to her neck, trailing them lightly over her skin. Abby's arms wrapped tighter around his neck, one of her hands going into his hair, pulling on it vividly. Gerard groaned happily, and continued attending to her neck, biting and sucking on the fragile flesh leaving red creases and small bruises. "Well I thought you two had gotten yourselves into some kind of trouble or something, but I guess not," a deep voice said, amusement threaded in his tone. They had been so enveloped in what they had been doing, they hadn't heard the male approach them. Standing beside them was none other than Max, his arms crossed his foot tapping. He was definitely tickled by their performance.

* * *

Well I hope everyone has been enjoying this so far! I know I love writing it. Anyway, have a nice day and thanks for reading! :)


End file.
